codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Squad: Special Ops
Phoenix Squad: Special Ops is a FanFiction story created by JerryWiffleWaffle. Background Now that the third World War is in its beginning phase, New Russia is rising powerful once again with a new tyrannical ruler. He plans to take over every country in the name of Russia and himself; and he plans to do it by force. By now, he has conquered most of the Middle East, some parts of Asia, and other small parts of Europe. The United Nations must join forces and try to stop this madmen from causing a third World War as Adolf Hitler did in World War II. The United Nations Special Operations must send out their squads to help set New Russia in its place. Phoenix Squadron must first travel to the far away lands of the Middle East, purge their way through the New Russian infested Asia and then drive deep into the motherland and put an end to the insane leader's wrath. Phoenix Squadron :"Never give up without a fight, and there's a chance you'll win." :―The motto for Phoenix Squadron Phoenix Squadron '''is a special operations group that carries out secret missions unknown to the rest of the U.S. Military except for the branch that they are included in, named United Nations Special Operations (UNSO). Along with Phoenix Squadron are many other squads, but Phoenix is the best of the best. Out of all the squads, Phoenix is one of the few that have never failed a mission in its service. Current Members *David "Echo" Callum *Thomas "Eclipse" Bentley *Ian "Vortex" Johnson *Patrick "Ninja" MacMillan *Brandon "Acid" Keating David "Echo" Callum Not much is known about David Callum. He was born on March 26, 1989 in Edinburgh, Scotland. Like his teammates, he was taken into the military at a very young age and was trained. As the years went by, the military officers realized that David was talented with sharpshooting and long range weapons. So, they put him in Phoenix Squad when he turned around 24. No one else was in this squad, but him, so he would have to wait before fighting in the war. Thomas "Eclipse" Bentley Thomas Bentley was born on September 25, 1989 in Warwick, Rhode Island. He spent his childhood exploring and liked to create experiments that involved explosions. He was taken into the military at the age of 10 and was trained for years. Because of his interest in explosions and his expertise in demolitions, he became a Demolitions Expert. He soon was transferred to Phoenix Squad with Echo. They soon became good friends. Ian "Vortex" Johnson Born on April 1, 1988 in Los Angeles, California, '''Ian "Vortex" Johnson is no joke. Before being drafted into the military at age 17, Ian was just another school delinquent, usually getting into fistfight with other guys. After many strenuous years of training, Ian was transferred to Phoenix Squadron at age 24. He is great at Close quarters combat, or CQC. He prefers the heat of the battle and usually complains about David's role in the group. Patrick "Ninja" MacMillan Raised in the mountains of Canada, Patrick MacMillan had learned how to maneuever slowly with precise actions. Along with his gift of stealth, his father had trained him in Martial Arts, making him a black belt in almost every form. He was recruited into the country's military under a tyrannical ruler, and proved himself worthy enough to be transferred to Phoenix Squadron at age 24. Not much else is known. Brandon "Acid" Keating Coming out of New York City, Brandon Keating is probably one of the best hackers in the world, knowing each and every electronic and military piece like the ABCs. He can crack through a full military level computer system within minutes. He was drafted into the military at a fairly late age, after getting into deep trouble with the government. No one knows how he got this talent, and he may never reveal it. Ever. Story so far (By chapter) Act I *Phoenix Squad: Special Ops - Introduction *Phoenix Squad: Special Ops - Act I, Part II Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:FanFiction